


I've Got A Gun

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Series: Through Wynonna's Eyes [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nichole isn't sure whether or not she should be terrified or not, wynonna and nichole are going to be bros forever, wynonna is a certified dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna knows women.  More importantly, she knows her sister.  Specifically, she knows when her sister is crushing on someone.  And since that someone happens to be one Officer Haught, and said officer is taking her to breakfast so she can explain all of the, well, everything happening in Purgatory, it would be a good idea to make it clear that under no circumstances would Wynonna tolerate another Champ.  Yup, definitely a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the little wave in S01, E07 (you know the one I'm talking about).

Wynonna Earp was not blind.  She was many things, including, but not limited to, reckless, short tempered, impulsive, and vulgar, but blind was not on that list.  At least not yet, and she intended to keep it that way.  Blind was right after dead on the list of things Wynonna very much did not want to be.  

Being currently not blind, however, meant that she was very much aware of the way her sister was looking at Officer Haught.  More importantly, she could see how Officer Haught was looking at her sister.  She opened the passenger side door of the police car, got in, and slammed it shut.  A few seconds later, Officer Haught slid in as well, an almost dreamy expression on her face.  It was, frankly, adorable.  And slightly vomit inducing.  Wynonna considered making joke, several puns coming to mind, as well as rather inappropriate innuendo.  None of these left her mouth.  A protective urge in her chest stopped her.  A cop was crushing on her baby sister, you don't react to that by making a scissoring joke.  

"I've got a gun you know," was what came out instead.  

The dreamy expression disappeared from Haught's face as Wynonna's voice dragged her back into reality. 

"What?"  

"I've got a gun, several, in fact, and one of them sends demons to hell," Wynonna said, walking the line between sarcasm and dead seriousness.  

Haught blinked at her.  

"We've all got guns Earp, comes with the territory," she said, confusion evident in her voice as she buckled herself in.  "I'm gonna come back to the whole hell thing in a minute, but first please put your seatbelt on and explain why you feel the need to remind me that you're armed?" 

"Waverly's my sister, the only one I've got, and I just feel like you should know that I could probably kill you super easily," Wynonna said, reluctantly doing as Haught asked. 

"Why would Waverly being your sister mean that I should know you could probably kill me?" Haught asked, turning the key in the ignition.  

The engine rumbled into life, and Haught put the car in reverse, eyes on the rearview mirror.  

"Because you like her," Wynonna said.  "You're not exactly the text book definition of subtle."

Wynonna felt triumphant as a blush began to grow on Haught's cheeks.  

"Everyone likes her," Haught said.  

"You know what I mean," Wynonna said, rolling her eyes.  

"Okay, fine, I like her, but I'm not going to go after her," Haught said, shifting the car into drive and moving both hands to the steering wheel.  

"Why not?" Wynonna asked.  

She'd meant what she'd last night.  In her opinion, Waverly and Officer Haught would be good for each other, their particular brands of weird would mix well.  They'd also make a sickeningly cute couple.  And Haught was lightyears better than Champ.  She was no way in hell good enough for Wynonna's little sister, but she came the closest.    

"Well, one, she has a boyfriend, and two she's probably straight, and as much as I'd love to date her I'd be just as happy just getting to know her, just being her friend.  She needs a friend."  Haught said all of this very quickly up until her last sentence, which she said softly, as if it might break.  

"Well, you're damn right about that," Wynonna said.  

She was wrong.  Haught was probably the only person good enough for Waverly.  

"You need a friend too."  

Wynonna looked at Haught sharply.  

"Whatever this shit is, whatever's up with this town, you can't get through it on your own.  Neither of you," she continued.  "I want to help."  

"Holy shit," Wynonna said, looking back out at the seemingly endless driveway.  "My sister's landed herself a damn saint."  

Officer Haught laughed.  "I wouldn't say that."  

Wynonna snorted.  There was silence for a moment, apart from the noise of the driveway under the tires.  

"She broke up with Champ, by the way," Wynonna said, fighting to keep a smile off her face.  

"Really?"

"Really."  

Haught was quiet for a moment.  

"Good.  He was beneath her," she said finally.  

"In more ways than one," Wynonna said, glancing at Haught significantly.  

"I did not need to know that."  

"Innuendos aside, what I'm saying is you should go for it" Wynonna said, as close to serious as she get.  

"Yeah?"  

"Yeah.  Just remember that I have a gun that can literally send you to hell."  

It wasn't exactly a lie.  

"I'll keep that in mind," Haught said, and Wynonna could hear her rolling her eyes.  

Regardless, when Wynonna glanced over at Officer Haught the dreamy expression had returned.  She quickly looked away again before she felt the urge to vomit again.  

 _Well,_ she thought.   _At least she's better than Champ._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic in the Wynonna Earp fandom, so any feedback is appreciated!!! You can come talk to me anytime on tumblr (same url as here), or just let me know in the comments what you think!!!!


End file.
